Pedekate
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Sebagai teman yang baik, Baekhyun nggak pengen ngeliat Zitao jomblo di masa SMA-nya. Terus kalo ada cowok ganteng yang lagi ngedeketin temennya, masa Baekhyun harus ngebiarin Zitao nyerah sama cewek manis yang tiba-tiba muncul bareng tuh cowok? / EXO FF / KrisTao


"Ayo, anak panda!" Baekhyun tanpa patah semangat berusaha menarik tangan Zitao agar gadis jangkung itu bangkit dari kursi dan meninggalkan sekotak penuh rumputnya—begitu Baekhyun menyebut salad yang sedang Zitao berusaha telan.

"Ngapain sih, Baek?" tanya Zitao. "Daripada panas-panasan di lapangan mending di sini." Dia menggeser kotaknya ke depan Baekhyun membuat gadis _chubby_ itu berjengit.

"Chanyeol sedang bertanding! Setidaknya sebagai sahabat dari pacarnya kau harus memberi dia dukungan," Baekhyun mengeluh. Ia mengerang kesal saat Zitao malah menunjukkan layar ponselnya dimana gadis itu mengirimi Chanyeol pesan singkat berisi ucapan semangat super singkat yang pastinya belum dibaca Chanyeol. "Bukan yang seperti itu!" Baekhyun merengut.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak akan ke sana. Panas, Baek. Lagipula tidak ada yang ganteng. Semuanya bertampang seperti itu." Zitao melahap tomat terakhir dalam kotaknya sebelum ditutup. "Harusnya kau ke sana sebelum pacarmu melirik cewek-cewek gatal itu."

"Makanya ikut aku!" Baekhyun menarik Zitao dan kali ini berhasil. Dengan tertatih gadis tinggi itu berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah kaki jenjangnya dengan kaki-kaki mungil Baekhyun. "Kujamin kau tidak akan menyesal. Hari ini sekolah kita melawan SM School. Kau harus melihat _striker_ mereka yang super ganteng! Kau pasti menyesal kalau melewatkannya."

Zitao mengernyit dahi. Kalau Baekhyun bilang ganteng, ya pasti ganteng. Selera mereka kurang lebih sama—tapi sampai hari ini Zitao masih tidak mengerti apa yang terselip di mata sipit Baekhyun sehingga dia sekarang awet-awet saja dengan si Tiang Idiot Park Chanyeol. Zitao menurut saja saat ia diseret Baekhyun masuk lift menuju ruang olah raga di lantai empat.

Zitao dibawa Baekhyun masuk ke lantai dua ruang olah raga. Dengan seenaknya Baekhyun mengusir beberapa anak laki-laki yang ia tahu amat tergila-gila padanya untuk memberikan tempat bagi Baekhyun dan Zitao melihat secara leluasa. Di lantai bawah, sepuluh orang berseragam biru toska dan merah muda berlarian membawa _stick_, mengejar sebuah bola berlubang yang memantul jauh setelah dilempar _keeper_.

"Seragam mereka pink?" Alis Zitao naik.

"Iya. Imut, kan?" tanya Baekhyun retorika. "CHANYEOLIE! _HIMNAE_!"

"_Ya_! Jangan berteriak di telingaku, Babi!" keluh Zitao sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang masih berdengung sakit dan sialnya tidak ditanggapi Baekhyun.

Belum selesai sakit di telinganya, seisi ruang olah raga sudah bergemuruh ribut oleh pekikan norak gadis-gadis di tribun. Zitao celingak-celinguk. Tidak ada goal, tidak ada apa-apa. Jadi kenapa mereka semua berteriak?

"Itu! Itu!" Baekhyun menepuk-ngepuk pundak Zitao cepat sementara telunjuk kirinya menunjuk pada seorang lelaki pirang setinggi Chanyeol masuk masuk ke lapangan. Baju biru toska itu terlihat cocok sekali melekat pada tubuhnya. "Namanya Kris. Ganteng, kan?"

Zitao tidak tahu harus menjawab apa selain mengagakan mulut. Benar apa kata Baekhyun, dia tampan.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

Proudly present…

.

.

.

**Pedekate**

® 2014

.

.

.

Katakan saja Zitao sudah terperangkap dalam sejuta pesona milik Kris. Buktinya gadis yang paling malas terpaerangkap dalam pengapnya ruang olah raga kini malah paling rajin mengajak Baekhyun menyambangi tempat itu setiap kali jadwal pertandingan SM School berlansung—katanya hanya ingin nonton, tapi Baekhyun tahu Zitao hanya mau melihat Kris.

"Zitao! Zitao! Dia melihat ke arahmu!" Baekhyun berseru histeris sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Zitao.

"Aku tahu!" bisik Zitao lirih tanpa berani melihat ke bawah. Pandangannya pura-pura ia alihkan pada ponselnya yang hanya ia buka tutup kuncinya.

"Lihat ke bawah!" Saking geregetannya, Baekhyun memegang kedua sisi wajah Zitao hingga kini gadis pandan itu melihat Kris sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dan melemparkan _wink_.

"Kya! Zitao! Akhirnya kau tidak akan _jomblo_ lagi!" Baekhyun memekik girang.

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti _jomblo_ mengenaskan, Baek." Zitao berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun, tidak tahan untuk menonton Kris. Dia sudah kehilangan wajahnya dari lelaki itu akibat teriakan norak Baekhyun yang terlampau keras. Bahkan ia masih sadar pandangan-pandangan penuh energy untuk menghabisinya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Zitao! Tunggu aku!" Baekhyun tergopo-gopo menyusul Zitao yang lebih memilih menuruni tangga menuju kantin di lantai dua. "Zitao! Jangan ngambek! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku yakin dia pasti ada ketertarikan padamu! Kalau tidak masa dia sampai bertindak menjijikan begitu." Baekhyun mengikuti Zitao mengantre pada barisan counter takoyaki.

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan! Mana mungkin dia melakukan itu untukku, Baek." Zitao menggumam terima kasih sesaat setelah ia mendapat seporsi takoyaki yang terdiri dari delapan bola-bola tepung berisi gurita tersebut.

Sejak ayahnya yang kabur begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa dan hanya meninggalkan setumpuk hutang padanya dan ibunya, Zitao tidak lagi percaya pada yang namanya inta apalagi kalau dari laki-laki. Rasanya semua omongan mereka hanyalah omong kosong. Mereka akan melepas semua tanggung jawab begitu merasa terhimpit sedikit dan melimpahkannya pada orang lain. Bukan salah Zitao yang saat itu masih terlalu kecil. Bukan pula salah ibunya yang hanyalah seorang guru taman kanak-kanak.

"Hei, Zitao, kau melamun?" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Zitao.

"Tidak," jawab Zitao berbohong.

Baekhyun menjepit sebuh bola dengan sumpit di tangannya. "Tuh Kris sedang jalan ke sini," kata Baekhyun.

Padahal sudah sekuat hati Zitao tidak mau menoleh. Tapi apa daya? Kepalanya seakan sudah refleks menoleh setiap kali mendengar nama Kris terucap. Seperti besi mengejar magnet. Zitao malu sekali saat ia sadar Kris sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

Oh shit. Suara beratnya terdengar begitu menggoda di telinga Zitao. Ia hanya berkata seperti itu, namun entah bagaimana caranya—mungkin akson-akson dalam otaknya salah mengartikan kalimat itu—yang Zitao dengar malah seperti ajakan kencan setelah ini. Kata-katanya menyihir pikiran Zitao, membuat dia berhalusinasi, seperti ekstasi.

Sadarlah Zitao!

"Tidak," beruntung Baekhyun ada di sana. Dia menjadi perpanjangan mulut Zitao yang rasanya keluh tidak bisa membalas sepata katapun yang keluar dari mulut Kris. "Kau Kris, kan? Aku Baekhyun. Dan ini temanku, Zitao." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Kris.

Andai saja Zitao punya keberanian untuk itu…

"Kris." Ini seperti mimpi saja. Lelaki pirang dengan hidung mancung dan mata yang menyorot tajam itu mengulurkan tangannya—bahkan dia sudah duduk di samping Zitao!

Zitao meringis saat tulang keringnya ditendang Baekhyun, anehnya dia tidak marah sama sekali. "Zitao." Ia pun membalas jabat tangan Kris. Tangan itu besar, hangat, dan kasar, khas laki-laki. Rasanya pas sekali melengkapi lekukan tangan Zitao.

"Aku akan pergi. Sepertinya kau punya urusan sendiri dengan temanku ini," kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Rasanya pasti canggung kalau kau meninggalkan kami berdua saja di sini," ucapan Kris benar-benar menyelamatkan Zitao. Dewi Fortuna sepertinya sedang melingkupi Zitao saat ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana pertandinganmu?" Zitao membiarkan Baekhyun berbicara sesukanya dan menjadikan dia sebagai pendengar yang baik.

"Ya seperti itulah. Barusan kamu menang dan masuk ke babak final besok," jawab Kris penuh kebanggaan. "Kami akan melawan sekolah kalian di final juara satu."

"Begitu? Semangat, ya!" Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

"Kudengar pacarmu yang bernomor punggung 27 itu, kan?" tanya Kris. "Dia jago sekali. Aku kewalahan menghadapi dia."

Entah bagaimana caranya Zitao jadi merasa seperti nyamuk di sana. Hanya Kris dan Baekhyun yang berbicara sementara dirinya diam, tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyusup di antara keduanya. Mulut Baekhyun bekerja dua kali lebih cepat daripada otak Zitao. Baru Zitao akan buka mulut, Baekhyun sudah berkata dan mengalihkan topik. Akhirnya Zitao memilih diam dan jadi penikmat keduanya.

"_Hyung_!" Tiba-tiba saja Sehun—salah satu adik kelas Zitao dan Baekhyun datang

"_Waeyo_?" Kris menoleh ke belakang.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Baekhyun refleks bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Kris merangkul pundak Sehun sehingga lelai tinggi itu harus membungkuk dalam posisi yang tidak menyenangkan. Terlihat sekali wajahnya seakan ingin membunuh Kris hari itu juga. "Dia calon adik iparku."

"Kakak," Sehun meralat. "Begitu aku menikah dengan Lulu _Noona_, aku akan jadi kakak iparmu, naga bodoh." Sehun melepaskan diri dari Kris. "Cepat traktir aku. Kau bilang akan membelikanku apa saja kalau kau menang hari ini." Sehun merengek tak ubahnya seorang bocah lima tahun.

"Hei, boleh minta _id line_-mu?" tanya Kris pada Zitao tiba-tiba sebelum ia pergi. Zitao mengangguk bodoh sambil menyebutkan id-line yang entah bagaimana bisa terdengar begitu memalukan. PandaABstyle. Ingatkan Zitao untuk bersikap lebih dewasa lain kali.

.

.

.

.

.

_Red Carpet_ adalah acara tahunan yang sudah menjadi tradisi bagi Dong Bang Hagkyo. Setiap tahun temannya selalu berganti. Kali ini Hollywood. Semuanya berasal dari voting anak-anak OSIS dan Zitao sebagai siswa biasa yang tidak tergabung dalam kepanitian apapun tak ada yang bisa Zitao lakukan untuk menolaknya. Tugasnya hanya membeli tiket—ditodong membeli tiket sebenarnya—dan datang ke acara penutup.

Niat awal Zitao menonton drama ditemani berbungkus-bungkus camilan semalaman sampai akhirnya jatuh tertidur di sekeliling bungkusan kosong dan besok paginya dimarahi Mama lalu disuruh beres-beres seharin. Tapi karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang menimpanya pagi hari buta, hancur sudah bayang-bayang Zitao.

Sejak pagi Baekhyun sudah mengobrak-abrik isi lemari Zitao seperti mereka akan merayakan _sweet seventeenth_—_waktu aku _sweet seventeenth_ saja rasanya tidak seheboh ini_, keluh Zitao tentu saja dalam hati. Baekhyun memadupadankan semua pakaian yang dia punya.

"Coba ini!" Baekhyun menyodorkan sepasangan kaos dan rok.

"Tidak," jawab Zitao ogah-ogan. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk menjadi _stylish_ dadakan, Zitao asyik guling-guling di ranjang tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari ponsel. Senyum menyambangi wajahnya dan sekali-sekali ia akan merona lalu memekik sendiri.

"Siapa, sih?" Baekhyun menyambar ponsel Zitao. "Oh Kris."

"Kembalikan, ByunBaek!" Tangan Zitao menggapai-gapai. Ia sendiri berasa aneh, kenapa tangannya yang notabene lebih panjang dari tangan Baekhyun tidak bisa meraih benda persegi itu dari tangannya.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada temanku. Kau datang, kan, hari ini?" Baekhyun membaca sebaris pesan baru Kris yang masuk ke ruang chat. "Manisnya…" Baekhyun mengerling jahil. Jemari Baekhyun membalas cepat, "Tentu saja aku hadir."

"ByunBaek! Kau tahukan aku malas ikut acara seperti itu!" Zitao merengut setelah mendapat kembali ponselnya. Mau dihapuspun percuma karena Kris sudah membacanya.

"Memangnya kenapa sih kau tidak mau datang? Kan seru. Artisnya tahun ini EXO, loh," Baekhyun mengiming-imingi. "Bukannya kau EXO-L? Aku bisa minta ke panitia kartu _free access_ supaya kau bisa foto bareng dengan Kai. Kapan lagi bisa foto bareng Kai?"

Ugh… Baekhyun berhasil membuat Zitao galau setengah mati.

Tentu saja bertemu EXO adalah hal paling langkah dan ajaib yang akan terjadi dalam hidup Zitao. Menunggu di depan gedung SM pun belum tentu dapat melihat mereka, pasti didahului oleh para _sasaeng_. Dan kali ini dia punya kesempatan besar untuk berfoto dengan Kai? Mimpi apa dia semalam?

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Lagipula kan hitung-hitung _pedekate_ sama pangeranmu itu."

"Apaan, sih?!" Zitao menimpuk Baekhyun dengan bantal, menutupi wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"Sudah ayo! Cari bajumu! Aku belum melihat sepatumu." Baekhyun menarik Zitao agar gadis yang sampai tengah hari bolong begini belum mandi—cuci muka dan gosok gigi pun belum.

Zitao mendekat pada pintu lemari yang terjeblak terbuka. Dia melempar keluar selipatan celana jeans belel dan jersey LA Dodgers. "Tuh," kata Zitao lalu menyilangkan kaki di tempat tidur.

"Ini?" Dahi Baekhyun menyerngit melihat celana pilihan Zitao.

"_Wae_? _This is swag_!" Zitao menyerakkan suaranya. "_Swag arra_?"

"Suka-suka kamu, deh." Baekhyun melempar kembali celana itu pada Zitao. "Tapi aku nggak suka sama kaosnya. Pakai ini saja." Dia mengangkat sebuah _crop top_ warna merah menyala.

Alis Zitao naik. "Sejak kapan aku punya baju itu?"

"Sejak kamu berteman denganku. Coba, gih."

Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu Zitao melepas piyama kuningnya dan memakai kaos yang bahkan hanya beberapa centi lebih rendah daripada diafragmanya. Dia menatap aneh pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. "Aneh."

"Itu bagus!" Baekhyun menahan tangan Zitao yang siap melepas kembali bajunya. "Buat apa kamu _sit-up, plank, workout_ tiap hari kalo hasilnya begini dan akhirnya malah terperangkap dalam seragam? Kalo aku punya abs kaya kamu, aku bakal pamerin ke semua orang."

Abs Zitao sempat jadi perbincangan seru di kalangan laki-laki sekolah mereka saat Zitao memamerkan foto liburannya musim panas lalu lewat instagram. Niat Zitao hanya ingin mengambil foto dirinya berlibur di pantai Qingdao, tapi sayang mereka semua salah fokus. Para lelaki malah memperhatikan perut rata Zitao yang kala itu sedang memakai bikini _two-piece_. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, rasanya Zitao malu sekali. Mana dia memakai warna merah lagi.

"Kau mau membuat Chanyeol cemburu?" Zitao sudah melepas kaos merah itu dan memakai kembali piyama buluknya.

"Iya. Habis selama ini dia yang membuat aku cemburu." Baekhyun menghempaskan bokongnya pada empuknya ranjang Zitao. Dia mendekap sebuah boneka alpaca. "Kau harus tahu, ya, susah sekali punya pacar seperti Chanyeol. Apalagi kalau dia sedang lomba ke sekolah lain. Pasti adda saja gadis-gadis yang minta foto atau id line. Kan menyebalkan."

Kalau sudah begini, Zitao hanya akan membuka salah satu camilan yang sudah ia siapkan lalu mendengarkan celotehan Baekhyun yang pastinya tidak akan selesai dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo!" Lengannya di tarik menuju aula atas yang sudah disulap sedemikian rupa dalam waktu semalaman. Dengar-dengar panitia dekor dibantu perlengkapan sampai menginap di sekolah untuk mengerjakan ini semua. Mereka memasang banyak potongan cermin yang akan memantulkan lampu-lampu sorot. Panggung dibuat seperti huruf T. Tiang-tiang lampu bersinar di kedua sisi panggung menyorot ke panggung dan cermin-cermin itu.

"Mana? Dia bilang dia akan datang," kata Baekhyun. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk ke sana-ke mari.

"Apa?!" Zitao mengulang saking kerasnya suara sound system. "Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Baek."

"Mana Kris?" Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

Zitao malah menggedik bahu. Dia membuka chat terakhir yang ia lakukan dengan Kris dua jam lalu. Lelaki itu bilang ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi sampai detik ini ia belum melihat sosok tinggi pirang itu dimanapun. _Padahal sudah jam tujuh_, gumam Zitao.

"Zitao, Zitao!"

"Apa, Baek? Diamlah dulu," Zitao menepis tangan Baekhyun yang menyikut pinggangnya.

"Itu Kris!" seru Baekhyun menunjuk pada seorang lelaki berkaos hitam dengan jaket bendera Amerka. Poninya yang biasa dikuncir kebelakang saat bertanding kini dibiarkan jatuh menutupi dahi. Senyum lebarnya membuat ia seratus kali lebih menawan—tidak seperti Chanyeol yang malah terlihat idiot. Baik Zitao dan Baekhyun sadar benar gadis-gadis di sekitar mereka berusaha mengambil foto Kris. Ada yang diam-diam, ada pula yang terang-terangan.

"Sana hampiri dia!" ujar Baekhyun semangat.

Zitao sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya yang terlapisi Docmar mendekat, namun ia urung. Matanya tak lepas dari lengan Kris sedang merangkul erat seorang gadis mungil yang mungkin tingginya tak lebih dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu tampak manis dengan pita putih besar tersemat di rambutnya, menahan sebagian rambut ikalnya terikat rapi. Dibandingkan dengan dia, gadis itu berpenampilan seperti anak baik-baik—bahkan jaket mereka sama.

"Aku mau pulang," kata Zitao sambil berlalu.

Rasanya matanya panas. Ia ingin tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Memamngnya Kris siapanya dia? Kris dan dia hanya sepasang orang asing yang kebetulan saja berbagi cerita dua hari belakangan. Apa lagi yang bisa Zitao harapkan dari hubungan virtual itu. Bahkan mereka belum pernah bicara face to face—pernah, tapi lebih banyak Baekhyun yang bicara saat itu. Dan gadis itu pasti sudah mengenal Kris cukup lama. Mereka berdua tampak serasi, seperti boneka Ken dan Barbie.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang Tao! Acaranya bahkan baru dimulai!" Baekhyun mencoba menahannya. Gadis itu mengerti apa yang Tao pikirkan saat ini. "Setidaknya sampai jam sembilan nanti, oke?" bujuk Baekhyun.

Zitao menurut karena tidak mau membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak enak. Baekhyun benar-benar memenuhi janjinya pada Zitao tadi siang. Entah darimana dapatnya, Baekhyun membawa Zitao ke ruang tunggu EXO di ruang perpustakaan dengan kartu free access. Tapi berfoto dengan Kai dan semua member EXO tidak kunjung membuat ia segera melupakan tentang Kris.

"Aku beliin bubble tea, ya?" bujuk Baekhyun menyadari bayang-bayang awan murung masih menaungi senyum di wajah Zitao. Tanpa meunggu jawaban Zitao, Baekhyun berlari menuju gerai bubble tea yang penuh antrean, meninggalkan Zitao sendirian.

"Zitao? Kau di sini?" suara Kris membuat bulu roma Tao merinding.

Dia berbalik, menemukan lelaki itu berdiri bersama gadisnya. "Oh, hai," kata Tao tidak berselera. Lirikan matanya mengikuti langkah gadis itu yang meninggalkan mereka berduaan.

"Kupikir kau di dalam," kata Kris. "Kenapa tidak ke dalam?"

"Aku? Aku tadi dari dalam, hanya saja aku keluar. Baekhyun mau membeli bubble tea," Zitao berbohong. "Kau sendiri? Kenapa keluar?"

"Sama sepertimu. Luhan ingin membeli bubble tea." Kris terlihat canggung. Dia mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Ya… sebenarnya Sehun yang mau membeli bubble tea. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berduaan saja."

"Luhan siapa?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar keluar begitu aja. "Um—lupakan saja. Aku hanya refleks." Zitao malu. Kenapa mulutnya bisa begitu lancang.

Kris malah terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa." Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku. "Luhan adalah kakakku—"

"Dia pacarku," Sehun menyela sambil membawa dua gelas bubble tea. Salah satunya disodorkan pada Kris. "Hi, Zi."

Zitao membalas dengan senyum.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak menyela omonganku?!" Kris keki.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang pedekate dengan Zitao. Habis caramu pedekate seperti bicara dengan teman biasa sih," cerocos Sehun. Zitao merasa pipinya panas, apalagi setelah Luhan—gadis itu—menepuk pundak Sehun dan mengajak adik kelasnya itu pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Zitao terlingkupi keheningan di tengah bising yang memekakak telinga.

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi yang membuka obrolan. Kris bungkam. Sementara antrean gerai bubble tea lebih menarik mata Zitao. Mata pandanya menyipit saat tidak menemukan tubuh kecil Baekhyun terselip di antrean. Zitao malah merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Pesan dari Baekhyun.

_Aku akan bersama Chanyeol._

_Nikmati malammu dengan Kris. Zitao, _jiayou_!_

"Dasar babi," desis Zitao keki. Dia tidak membalas, langsung menjebloskan ponselnya di saku celana.

"Kau mau masuk?" Kris menawarkan. "Sebentar lagi EXO tammpil."

Zitao mengangguk. Entah bagaimana caranya ia menghabiskan hampir semalaman bersama Kris, bahkan lelaki itu yang mengantarnya pulang. Jantungnya berdebar, namun debarannya lain saat ia bertemu Kai. Saat bersama Kai, Zitao merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu keras seakan sedang melompat di dalam sana. Saat bersama Kris, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan begitu tenang seakan semua memang sudah seharusnya terjadi.

"Kalau lain kali kuajak pergi, kau mau?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**2.885 words**

Kyaaaa… berapa lama saya nggak update? Oh, baru 2 bulan. HAHAHA… Dan tulisan saya sudah sangat berubah dari jaman The Byun. Oke.

Ini terinspirasi waktu saya nonton pertandingan floorball di sekolah. Waktu bengong ngeliatin angkatan saya ngelawan salah satu sekolah yang paling ditakutin sama sekolah saya—dari dulu selalu paling kuat—tiba-tiba aja kepikiran tentang ini. Hah… tapi kenyataannya nggak ada manusia seganteng Kris di pertandingan itu -_- Adanya sih yang setengah mirip Sehun. Hahahaha…

_Anyway_, ada yang mau ikut SMGA015? Aku pengen ikut deh, tapi takut nggak boleh ._. Tahun kemaren nunggu 3 jam cuma buat nyanyi yang nggak sampe satu menit -_-

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

December 9, 2014

04.12 P.M.

Published at :

December 9, 2014

06.31 P.M.

**Pedekate © Kazuma House Production ® 2014**


End file.
